


Touch Me, Love Me

by starfirenighthood



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, im going to hell, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, a dream and disobeying magic wake up both of the Teen Titan's female teammates. And as Raven opens her door to confront Starfire, both of them only have one thing on their minds; how much they love the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok well, sue me alright I have another ship. This time though it's all my girlfriend's fault so blame her. Anyways yeah I ship Raestar and they don't have a lot of fics so I thought I'd contribute to that. This has lots of smut and fluff, so I warmed you in advance. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, explicit sexual content (like, a lot of it), and this is a slash! F/F, don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of these characters.

_Soft, crimson locks feathered out across the bedspread. Bright green eyes closed in ecstasy as the alien princess threw her head back with a pleasurable moan. Her orange kissed skin glimmered in the pale moonlight spilling through the crack in the drapes the dark sorceress had closed earlier. Their bodies were pressed closely together, shining and slipping with a sheen layer of sweat from their activities._

_Pale, ashen fingers danced across Starfire's shapen thighs as a pair of dark grey lips kissed at the exposed, tender flesh of her throat. The half demon smirked at the loud noises emanating from the woman beneath her. Raven's fingers slowly made their way teasingly close to the Tamaranian's moist folds._

_"Raven" the alien beauty all but whimpered, sending a ripple of pleasure down the demonesses spine, "please."_

_The dominant position the sorceress found herself in greatly pleased the demonic side of herself. To see her love writhe and wriggle from great pleasure to where she couldn't help but scream sent a feeling of great power over her. However, she knew how much love and trust Starfire had for her. For this great warrior princess to allow herself to be dominated made Raven's chest constrict with a loving warmth._

_Finally giving in to the other woman's pleas, Raven carefully slipped a digit into the molten warmth of her lover, pleased at the loud cry it earned her. As she slowly began to thrust her finger at a torturously slow rate, her magic swarmed and pooled around her longing to be free._

_It ached to touch and caress her love, and once again the orange skinned woman had to whisper in between hitched breaths "It is okay, y-you,_ X'hal ooh _, may allow your m-agic to touch me."_

_Adding another finger, Raven kissed the other deeply. As her tongue playfully slipped in between red lips, she allowed her magic to flow from her. Ever so carefully, black tendrils gently began to stroke at Starfire. They sensually traced nonsensical patters into her skin. Some of them drifted across her shoulder and followed the sensitive skin to her wrists while others lovingly stroked at her hair, even more flowed across her chest, down her sides, and slowly snuck up her parted thighs._

_All Starfire could do was moan and pant, further increasing the burning desire pooling low in the demonesses abdomen as she continued her ministrations. "Raven, Raven, Raven..." the alien princess began to chant, making Raven's magic more aggressive in their touches._

_And then..._

"Raven!"

Waking with a start, the dark woman shot upright in bed. Confused, she took in her surroundings and at once became crestfallen. It was only a dream. Her hair clung to her neck and forehead, being stuck there by a layer of sweat covering her body. However, there came a squeak and another frantic "Raven!" from the door followed by pounding. Becoming even more confused, she looked towards her bedroom door and only then noticed the black tendrils sneaking out underneath.

Immediately the sorceress frowned and called her magic back to her, hearing a relived sigh from the other side of the door. That was, odd. Her powers never usually acted on their own like this, but where had they gone? Feeling waves of confusion, curiousity, and... Arousal? Coming off of Starfire from the other side of her door only deepened her confusion as she got up from her bed, walking towards the metal door.

In the hallway Starfire desperately tried to calm her frantically beating heart, sucking in a deep breath as she slumped against the wall opposite of Raven's door. Earlier that night she had fallen asleep in her normal position, head dangling off the foot of her bed, and sweet, pleasant dreams had swarmed through her mind. As they progressed, they slowly began to take a more lustful route.

Now going on twenty in earthly years, Starfire had matured much like the rest of the team. Robin was now Nightwing, Beast Boy was now Changeling, and while the rest of their names stayed the same their costumes changed as well. Along with her maturing body and mind, Starfire found something else changing as well. She no longer kept a keen eye on Robin, or Nightwing, her gaze had shifted to a new teammate.

Raven.

For a while now the red headed alien had begun to notice how, appealing, her best friend really was. Koriand'r of Tamaran had never really thought of herself to be interested in women, it was not forbidden on her home world but she had never met one that captivated her.

Now she had.

Everything about the half demon made her blood sing and filled her multiple stomachs with fanorbla flies. The curve of her breasts, the softness of her skin, the way her amethyst hair framed her face, how her... It was all too much honestly. The Tamaranian Princess had to constantly restrain herself from taking what she so greatly desired, which was much more than friendship.

They had been best friends for many years, growing closer than even her and Nightwing were. Everything they shared, and while it seemed their teammates knew of the secret love they both harbored for the other, they never mentioned it. It wasn't their business to say so, and of course they would support them whenever the day came.

And it seemed Starfire's dreams at night always tortured her so. Raven was always there, so achingly close and as beautiful as ever, but she always awoke to an empty bed. Tonight was no exception. In her dream Raven was on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. Her soft, grey fingers danced across every inch of her skin. For some reason, the Tamaranian woman had stirred, sighing sadly as she sat up in her empty room.

Or was it?

Eyebrows furrowing, Starfire noticed with a shiver that black tendrils were running across her skin. Of course she did not panic, she easily identified them as Raven's magic. At first she simply sat there in confusion, suppressing a shudder as the inky darkness continued to run along her body. It stroked her hair and face gently, running along her arms and traveling down her body. She couldn't help but smile, but as the tendrils began to run up her thighs she immediately became concerned.

What were they doing? She did not mind in the slightest bit if Raven wanted to advance on her, but not like this. Worried something was wrong she hurried towards her friends room, claws of magic still winding around her. "Raven" Starfire called, knocking at the door.

Suddenly she felt the gentle caresses becoming firmer and she pounded on the door harder, not noticing how her alien strength dented the metal. All at once the tendrils were gone, and Starfire slumped against the wall panting. Of course she would be lying if the alien princess said the dark magic's touches hadn't warmed her insides, but she would rather them be Raven's fingers themselves, or at least have Raven present. Suddenly the sorceress' door cracked open and they both looked at each other in the dark hallway.

Raven observed the taller woman's rapidly rising and falling chest, and quickly became distracted with how beautiful she looked. Her bright green eyes vaguely glowed in the dark, her lips parted as she breathed heavily. Suddenly it all clicked into place. She realized what had happened and gasped, beginning to stammer "I-I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Raven" the redhead interjected, floating towards her friend with an intense gaze that made the pale woman's breath catch in her throat, "why did your magic begin to touch me?"

Desperatly trying to stall, Raven noticed the door wouldn't open all the way because of the dent her teammate had just made. "Hold on" she muttered, instantly creating a portal through the door which Starfire gratefully flew through.

Grabbing her own arm sheepishly, the demoness finally muttered as the other woman watched her "I didn't mean for it to, I was dreaming and it must've done it on its own."

Eyes slightly widening, the Tamaranian tilted her head curiously and once again found herself floating as she questioned "May I ask what it is you were dreaming about?"

"Oh, I u-um, don't remember." Fuck she looks adorable.

Snapped out of her current thoughts, Raven found the orange woman floating just before her, leaning down towards her face. She did not say anything, and the demoness took note of the subtle glow of her emissive green eyes, and how the ends of her hair began to glow a faint orange.

As they grew older, Koriand'r once more went through a transformation into an adult on her eighteenth birthday. Tall before, she became even taller and filled out more. Her bright green eyes became just one shade of green over the span of a few days until her irises and pupils faded completely, and her hair grew to reach the backs of her knees. It faded from red to a dull yellow at the ends, the ends of her hair lighting on fire when she used her powers.

Princess Koriand'r was now a woman.

Raven herself had changed, her purple hair now reached the backs of her shoulders, but bangs framed her face still just as they had when her hair was short. Although she grew taller and filled out more, she was still significantly shorter than her friend. Besides her outer changes, Raven had made some inner changes as well. She tried to freely express herself towards her friends, letting her emotions show more now than she ever had. Still her ever present red gemstone on her forehead had remained the same just like most of her, but oh how she had noticed the other's changes.

The most prominent one being just how powerful Starfire had become, and how beautiful she truly was.

"Raven."

"Hm?" the sorceress hummed, snapped out of her daze and looking up at the smiling woman, "what?"

Grounding herself, the redhead leaned in closer with a smile whispering "You wish to mate with me, yes?"

Nearly choking at the words, she managed to sputter "W-What?"

The soft smile on the alien's lips became even softer, her green eyes managing to be expressive even though they were only one continuous shade of green. "On Tamaran there are many types of love, what you call the love between friends, the love between male and females, the love between males... And the love between females. All love is celebrated on Tamaran, it gives us strength yet it is a private matter to only be discussed between the two people who feel it. Do you feel the Mi'ra Lea'anta for me, Raven? The romantic love between females?"

Head swimming and heart pounding in her throat, the witch tried to desperately control the different emotions fighting for control in her mind. However before she could stop herself, Love decided to finally have Raven speak her mind. "Yes, yes I love you Starfire, in a romantic way."

Knees beginning to feel weak at the grin that spread across her friends face, the alien stated excitedly "I love you as well, Raven."

"Really?"

Nodding, Starfire found herself unable to keep her feet planted on the floor any longer as she began to drift upwards. "Yes, I have loved you for some time now."

That answer made Raven smile like a fool, as she found herself letting her emotions show more so than she ever had, a dangerous game. "Why are you floating?"

"Because I am too happy. We are, how you say, 'together' now, yes?" the Tamaranian asked hesitantly, hope filling her eyes.

With a nod, the dark woman replied with "Yes, we're together now."

"Glorious" Starfire cheered, instantly diving down and wrapping herself around the other.

Surprised and unsure of herself, Raven wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend's waist and hesitantly returned the embrace. Arms wound around the shorter's neck and legs latched around her torso, Starfire pulled back to look at the other woman and found how close they were. Once again the fluttery feeling in her stomachs returned and the orange skinned woman found her eyes staring intently at the other's lips.

Noticing her girlfriend's gaze, Raven's breath hitched and working up her courage, leaned forward and pressed her lips against the other's. Although each was twenty respectively, they were rather inexperienced sexually. Raven had never done more than kissed someone, and Starfire had had the same amount of experience, but that was merely to learn a language.

Although kissing was not a custom on her home planet, besides to simply gain knowledge, Starfire had found herself greatly wanting to properly kiss someone like she had seen in the movies. Now she was finally getting her wish. Becoming just a little more confident in herself, Raven cupped Starfire's bottom even though she was still floating as their lips moved together.

First it was awkward as they fumbled and giggled as they tried to figure it out. Soon though the sorceress found her inner demon purring with delight as their lips melded together. Tilting the alien's face with a hand, Raven took the dominant role which Starfire was more than happy to allow.

Their lips moved together in unison as pleasure swirled beneath their skin and began to pool low in their abdomens. Lips fitting together perfectly, Raven was surprised at the moan from Starfire as she slipped her tongue between the other's lips. The Tamaranian's long tongue desperately sought the demonesses as their kissing deepened.

Quickly it seemed things got intense all at once. Both were in their pajamas, which for Raven consisted of black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt while Starfire wore a shlrt, purple silk nightgown. A sound of surprise escaped from Raven as she heard the sound of ripping material, pulling away from the other's lips to see the alien princess had literally ripped her shirt off of her.

However the demoness wasn't given the chance to comment on that as her girlfriend drifted away from her, only to effectively push her backwards onto her bed. Deciding she didn't really care about the shirt, Raven grabbed Starfire's face and pulled her down to resume their deep kisses.

The Tamaranian felt as if her skin was on fire. Every touch the other woman gave her or every sound the other made seemed to only ignite her nerves even more. A shot of arousal went down her spine with a gasp as Raven caught one of the alien's lip in her own and began to suck on it.

A growl rumbled low in the orange skinned woman's throat, her alien instincts wanting to take over. Unknown to her, Raven was trying to repress instincts of her own. The demonic blood in her veins was singing, wanting her to do all of these different things to the woman above her. For once the sorceress decided to listen, just a little. First things first...

She would be the top.

Flipping them over, Raven pinned Starfire's wrists above her head and leaned her face down close. The redhead could've easily used her strength to escape if she chose, but she allowed the other woman to pin her down to the bed. It made the demon in Raven delighted as she flicked out her magic and effectively tore the other's nightgown off.

Heat colored the demonesses pale face as she admired the princess' body, feeling herself becoming more aroused at the sight. Only in a pair of light purple cotton underwear, Raven allowed herself to look at the other's breasts without shame, her eyes mapping out the stretch of orange skin beneath her as one of her hands ran up the other's thigh. Starfire was not a shy woman, her costume reflected as much, but it was merely her culture. However, as Raven raked her eyes down her almost naked form, she felt an unbidden blush heat her skin more.

Of course noticing how her girlfriend began to squirm under her gaze, the sorceress leant down and tilted the other's head up with her nose, beginning to kiss at the exposed flesh of her neck. A moan escaped her throat as Raven continued to kiss, bite, and lick at it. The dark woman was solely doing things depending on if it made her lover moan or not, and as she bit down on the sensitive skin, the other's moan made a tingle go down her spine. Deciding to make things even, Starfire called a tiny starbolt on the tip of her finger, cutting away her girlfriends pants before throwing them away.

Raven briefly noticed she was now in the same state of undress as the other, but couldn't bring herself to care. All of the lust and love running ramped through her body was a dangerous combination. Sucking marks into the orange skin before her, the sounds it earned her only spurred her on as she kissed down to her girlfriend's chest.

Fingers scrambling for purchase, they clawed at the goth's back as Starfire's back arched with a sudden gasp as Raven took one of her nipples into her mouth. "Raven" the redhead moaned, causing a black tendril to flick out and break the bedside lamp.

Neither could find themselves caring as ashen fingers found their way to the Tamaranian's other breast. "Raven" Starfire moaned again, unable to care how loud she was being as the pleasure she was feeling was only growing. The demonesses powers were aching to be set free, and she was trying to control them as best as she could but it was becoming increasingly hard with every sound the woman beneath her made. Swirling her tongue around the sensitive bud in her mouth, another loud moan from Starfire caused Raven's power to break the only mirror she had in her room.

"Raven" the panting Tamaranian mumbled, running her hand through the amethyst locks of her lover as she tried to suppress her urge to moan, "it is okay, you may allow your magic to touch me."

Ceasing her actions, she released Starfire from her mouth asking "Are you sure?"

With a nod of her head, the redhead pulled the other up to kiss her on the lips before murmuring "Yes, my love."

As she pressed the back of the alien's head into her pillow with a deep kiss, Raven pinned her girlfriend's hands above her head as she allowed her magic to be set free. The tendrils gently ran across orange skin, much like what Starfire had woken up to before. Moaning into the kiss, she was unable to surpress it as the inky, black magic rubbed one of her breasts and began running up her parted thighs.

Continuing to kiss her girlfriend, Raven slipped her tongue in and couldn't stop a sound of her own from the noises and feelings of the woman beneath her. Being the empath that she was, the sorceress found herself feeling all of the lust and love Starfire was feeling adding to her own as she allowed a tendril to slowly begin rubbing at the other's clit.

"Raven" escaped from the princess' mouth as she threw her head back in ecstacy, a whimper rising up in her throat unbidden as the other began kissing at her neck once more.

A growl rumbled low in her chest, her Tamaranian instincts to dominate resurfacing as she flipped them over suddenly, needing more. Gasping in surprise, a loud moan escaped the purple haired woman as Starfire kissed at her neck. Tongue running up the front of her throat, a sound of pleasure escaped her as she ran her hands up the other's sides.

Reaching down, the alien princess ripped off Raven's underwear in one swift motion and cast them aside. Desperately the Tamaranian pushed her hips against the other's as they began to grind on each other. Fingers groping the demoness chest, she couldn't help but moan as soon they were replaced by the alien's hot mouth.

Raven's magic cracked a bedside table in half as she flipped them over once more, holding one of Starfire's legs up as she slipped in between them and continued their hip movements. The redhead could barely breath and accidentally with her alien strength began ripping apart the sheets as she was brought closer to climax. Moans and echoes of names filled the hot room as the demoness brought them both closer and closer until finally they climaxed, one right after the other. The moans and feelings emanating from her girlfriend beneath her enough to send Raven over the edge as well, as both threw their heads back, a bright green glow lit up the room as the alien's eyes glowed vibrantly.

With a frantically beating heart, the demoness allowed herself to flop on top of her girlfriend. The empath was in such bliss she hardly noticed the fire and green energy swarming around her, emanating from Starfire herself as she desperately tried to control her breathing. Raven's powers began to slowly intertwine with her girlfriend's as they laid there in bliss. Slowly as they began to catch their breath and regain control of their limbs, the alien princess flipped them over and cuddled up to her lover.

Arms wrapped around the other and tracing nonsensical patterns into the skin of her back, the demoness stopped. Feeling a strange vibration, Raven looked around curiously until she discovered the vibration was coming from the orange woman curled up on her chest. "Hey, Star?"

"Hmm?"

The far away, dreamy tone of her girlfriend's voice only made her smile as she asked "Are you, purring?"

"Oh" the Tamaranian replied, a blush further darkening her already flushed face, "yes, it is something Tamaranian's do when we are extremely happy."

A broad smile lit up Raven's face as she rubbed the others back, asking "I make you extremely happy?"

Pulling back to look her love in the eye, Starefire answered "Of course, my love."

"I love you, Koriand'r."

"And I love you, Raven."

With a happy sigh, the sorceress pulled the alien closer to her as she used her magic to pull the covers over them. Tomorrow they'd be sore and her room would be a disaster to clean up, but for right now none of that mattered. Both women had finally gotten the person of their dreams, and for right now in this moment, they were content and happy. Only good things to come for them in the future, whatever they may be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Yeah it's a lot of fluff and smut, but that's the best kind! XD This was a lot of fun to write and it took me forever to finish, oops, but I'm glad I finally did finish it. This is a present for my girlfriend for our anniversary, and I hope she likes it. *crosses fingers* I love you Rae Rae! I hope you all loved it too! I like how it came out, and if you did like it don't forget to fave/follow/review or all 3! If enough people want more I'll post another chapter to this to make it a two shot. Please and thank you! ;)


End file.
